Final Turn
by NoeiiStaf
Summary: Stubborn as she is, Kensi goes over to the safe house. But as her water breaks right when she enters the bathroom, she is definitely positive that she wanted to stay as calm as possible, and that meant that she wouldn't utter a word throughout her labor. Is it going to be easy and will Deeks be able to go through all that silence? BAD SUMMARY BUT REALLY CUTE STORY... TWO PARTER.


Kensi was getting tired of Deeks' over- protective ways. Okay, she was ready to pop out any minute but, with him hovering over her every time she even stands up, that's just crazy.

"Would you just let me do the dishes in peace? I'm just a few feet away from you, for God's sakes" Kensi told him, slightly chuckling. She had just stood up, carrying the plates to the sink to begin the washing up.

"Is it a bad thing to take care of my princess?" Deeks replied, smirking.

"If by taking care you mean not even letting me do the chores, than yeah... you seemed to be doing a very good job"

"Oh, come on... I'm just looking out for you and this little rascal right here. And you hear that... yeah, he's really tired. So, let's just get you to bed" Deeks said, kneeling down to her belly and then back up.

"I already told you to stop doing that"

"What?" he grinned.

"Saying he told you something... it's creepy" Kensi verified.

"Hey, people do it all the time. Besides, it's good for him to know the voice of his handsome dad beforehand" Deeks responded, smiling from ear to ear. Kensi glared at him and he quickly corrected himself... "Oh, and also his mother's who is..."

"What, cat got your tongue?" Kensi snapped, seeing how he couldn't come up with a compliment.

"Oh, come... Fern, ferny. I was just kidding"

Kensi gave him the look, which meant she was pissed off. He seemed to be very fond of that lately... and seemed to get out of way many times with his humor. He bowed his head and sighed, following her towards the tale again which she had quickly cleared. He wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his head on her shoulders.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, snuggling his head to her neck.

"No, I'm not mad" she replied, trying to wipe away the table but couldn't since he seemed to be holding her back.

"Kens, I can feel you glare at me from underneath. Come on, I was just kidding" Deeks told her, back away slightly but still with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I know..." she sighed.

Deeks took a deep breath before he brought his head back onto her shoulders and kissed her neck. Kensi closed her eyes at the feel of his touch. He pulled her closer in his arms...

"I just don't want anything bad to happen. That's why I've been acting like this. I know that you don't like it and-"

"It's fine..."

"You say it's fine but clearly it's not"

"What... I should say that I rather be out there in the field even though I can't even see my legs?"

"There's the Kensi I know... and you know that's not possible"

Kensi took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She untangled his arms from her waist and continued wiping down the table. Deeks backed away and smiled. During the nine painful months, he was never able to win an argument but, surprisingly, at that moment, he actually did. And he was proud. Even though it may cost him the goodnight kiss.

Later that night, Kensi had forgotten bout their little argument, if you could really call it that. They were both sitting onto the sofa, Kensi snuggling close to his chest as she felt her eyes closing from one second to another. Deeks stares at her without her noticing. He watched as she placed a hand on her belly like she always did. It surprises him how the sudden change of lifestyle happened to Kensi. It was like yesterday when she said she wasn't good with kids and now, they were both waiting for their own to come.

The following morning, Deeks unwrapped his arms around Kensi's waist and got out of bed to get ready for work. He adored her when she was sleeping and since she didn't have to wake up early, he could take as many pictures as he wanted, followed by the mockery at the dinner table when he shows them to her.

"Take one more picture and I will hurt you" she grinned, obviously noticing the sudden flash every few seconds.

Deeks smiled and sat beside her, giving a slight kiss on her cheek.

"No need to be grumpy, Fern..."

'Uh, what time is it?" she groaned, turning her head towards him.

"7:30..." Deeks replied, glancing at the desk clock then back at her.

Kensi moaned again and snuggled closer to Deeks' pillow.

"Do you need anything before I go?" he asked, politely.

"No, I'm good" she replied.

"All right... I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah, don't"

Deeks smiled and gave her one last kiss before he stood up and walked out of the room.

She spent about one more hour shifting in turning in the bed before she managed to sit up. It wasn't that easy because according to her, there was a giant ball blocking her way. She walked down to the kitchen and grabbed herself an apple. She had tried to keep off the junk food as hard as she could and surprisingly, she accomplished, even though the guys will always mock her whenever they have a jelly doughnut.

After she had taken care of the little laundry she had, Kensi sat down onto the sofa and flicking through some TV channels, she found herself sighing in boredom. And so, as stubborn as she could be and totally against Deeks' regulations, she decided to head down the safe house. After all, it had been about three weeks since she had seen them last and surely, she could hold that against Deeks.

Everything seemed to be so quiet. Callen was too busy looking into some paperwork while the other too were staring blankly at the ceiling.

"So, Deeks... only a few days left, you up for it?" Sam asked, glancing at Deeks.

"Oh, yeah... bring it on" Deeks responded, coolly.

"Wow, you clearly don't know what you got yourself into" Sam replied, sniggering.

"Nice one, Sam... you got any more words of encouragement?" Deeks asked.

"What, what I'm saying it true. You're gonna have to say goodbye to your morning surf for now, buddy"

Deeks shook his head and sighed. He had thought about that actually and was pretty sure it was true. But, after all, he was also ready to begin his new life as a father and he felt pretty good about that.

"Hey, guys... what are you up to?" Kensi asked, walking into the bull pen.

"What are you doing here...? You're suppose to be at home" Deeks quickly said, standing up from his chair and walking towards her.

"I got bored so, I thought I get over here and see what you guys are doing" she replied.

"Well, it's nice to see you, Kens and as much as I hate agreeing with Deeks, he has a point on this one" Sam commented, giving her a smile.

"Oh come... you have no idea how frustrating it is to be bound between four walls all day"

"Actually we have a pretty good idea. As you can see, it has been a bit quiet over here..." Callen commented, leaning back to his chair.

"Yeah, come to think of it, it begun by the time you took the leave" Sam continued.

"Yeah, so... hurry back so we can catch the bad guys"

Kensi chuckled and leaned against the frame. She looked around, kind of noticing how really quiet it was.

"Is Hetty up there?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, she had some paperwork to do or something" Callen replied.

"All right, I'll head up there for a second"

"Be careful..."

"Yes, daddy" Kensi told him, smirking.

"Oooh, there it is. Hey, daddy" Sam mocked. Deeks just shook his head and chuckled, walking back to his desk.

As she made her slowly way up the stairs, Kensi saluted her other co- workers. Everything seemed to have changed in her eyes. But, still... everything remained the same so, it was kind of a burden to give a lot of thought about it. It might have been because she's been missing out a lot... yeah, that must be it.

"Knock, knock..."

"Ms. Blye... what brings you in here?"

"I got bored at home so, I thought I check up on you guys"

"Well, as nice as it is having you here, I think it's better for you to be resting"

"Yeah, yeah... heard it all before" Kensi replied, struggling to sit down onto the chair across from Hetty.

Hetty smiled and watched her closely how she positioned herself in front of her.

"Wow, so this is it, huh?"

"Yep, in a few days, I will be walking around like a zombie"

"Well, you have a very special set of hands to help you so, you'll be taken care of"

"Yeah, I know... Deeks seems to, be a little over excited about all of this"

"Well, he should be. Giving birth may be the most exhilarating experience that a mother goes through"

"I'm thinking about the pain at most part but... that thought is on my mind, too"

Hetty chuckled, placing the pen onto the table and leaning back.

"How are you feeling about this, Ms. Blye?"

Kensi stared at her, reflecting onto the question.

"To be honest, I... I'm pretty scared"

"And why is that?"

"I don't know, I just... I never been that good with kids and I just..." Kensi replied, not being able to give a valid reason.

"Ms. Blye, when you have a child of your own, it's different from the others. You have some sort of attachment that draws you to them. You have a special bond. You don't have to be afraid of that. If only, you should be excited"

"I am... it's just a doubt" Kensi told her.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be an amazing mother, Ms. Blye"

"Thank you..."

"Now, not that I want to kick you out but here isn't the right place you should be right now"

"I know, I know... I'm going" Kensi responded, struggling to get back up to her feet. As she was walking out, she turned back to Hetty and said... "Hey, Hetty... thanks"

Hetty nodded, smiling. She watched her agent walk away before she got back to her work, still smiling.

At the first step down the stairs, Kensi had to pee really badly. Nine months of that and still, she wasn't used to it. She practically sprinted off to the bathroom but before she could even close the door behind her, Kensi heard a splash right under her. Shocked, she looked down and then back up, her eyes wide open. She could feel her heart racing and she let out a small laugh. Her hands were shaking a bit but not like she expected. She closed her eyes, keeping herself calm and walked out of the bathroom stall. She made a promise to herself that she wasn't gonna scream or yell in any way and so, knowing how Deeks would act.

Walking towards the OPS room, her hands weren't shaking at all. She was confident but knew that the contractions will soon start so she didn't have much time. The door slid and she glanced inside, seeing both Nell and Eric sitting beside each other.

"Um, guys?" Kensi said.

"Kens... what are you doing here? You're suppose to be at home" Nell told her, walking up.

"Yeah, I got bored. You know how stubborn I can be" Kensi explained, as calm as she could.

"Yeah, we know a lot of that" Eric commented, sniggering.

Kensi smiled before she continued...

"All right, so... I'm gonna tell you something and I don't want you to react. Are we clear?" Kensi began.

"Oookay... what is it?" Eric asked, sliding off of his chair and walking towards her as well.

"All right... I want you two to go downstairs, as slowly as possible and tell Deeks to grab his keys so he would take me to the hospital"

It took a second for it to sink in and then Nell asked...

"You... you mean it's-it's time?"

"Yeah, my water just broke" Kensi replied smiling.

Nell took a deep breath and looked at Eric who was still shocked by the statement.

"Eric... are you okay buddy?" Kensi asked, sliding her hands in front of his eyes. He literally had his mouth open, as shocked as he could be.

"Yea- yeah, I think so... um, so, it's time?"

"Yes... now, this is very important. From this moment forward, I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut and not say a word because I'm really not up for the screaming"

"Excuse me, what does that mean exactly?" Eric asked.

"It means that she wants to do this as quiet as she can" Nell explained.

"Yeah, but how is that possible?" Eric asked, confused.

"It's not easy but I'm gonna try so I would be more relaxed. Now, please... head downstairs and tell Deeks"

Nell and Eric nodded furiously and began running...

"Hey, hey, hey... no running, just walk downstairs, as calm as possible. You don't need to alarm everyone, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am..." Eric replied, with a smile that seemed to be glued to his face.

Nell and Eric walked by each other, glancing from time to time. They both got downstairs and walked towards the bullpen, the guys practically watching over their movements.

"Hey, guys... you need something?" Sam asked, seeing the smile spreading more on their face.

"Um, Deeks..." Nell stammered.

"Buddy...?" Eric continued.

"What... look, if you two are gonna pull up the 'new dad' jokes, I'm clearly not up for it" Deeks groaned, as soon as Kensi finished her way down the stairs. She was extremely calm, just waiting for Deeks to make his move.

"No, um... I think you better grab your keys" Nell explained.

"What?"

"All right, no need to freak out but... Kensi's water just broke and before you say anything, she wants to keep quiet so, don't you bother her" Nell snapped.

"You mean, it's it's..."

Kensi nodded with a smile.

"All right, all right... okay. Keys, yeah... we have them right here. Um, jacket, bag... all right let's go" Deeks stammered, walking towards Kensi and taking her hands in his. Everyone else was took surprised to even stutter a word. Everything seemed to go so fast.

"Did I just hear that right?" Sam asked.

"Yep... oh my god, the thought of having an extra Deeks is freaking me out" Nell commented, leading a small smile on all their faces. Their agenda had suddenly been cleared out, knowing exactly where they would be the whole day.

"Gentleman, why are you packing so early?" Hetty said, walking up to them as they started gathering their stuff in their bags.

"Great news, Hetty... looks like we're gonna have another agent on our hands.

"Can you clarify that, Mr. Callen?"

"Kensi... she's on her way to the hospital"

"How is that possible, I was just talking to her"

"Well, you better believe it..."

"Wow, well... we all know what that means. Time to head over there and wait"

Surprisingly, everyone accepted that order. They all wanted to be there for Kensi and Deeks as it was probably the most exciting moment of their lives.

On the way to the hospital, Deeks saw how Kensi was clutching and UN-clutching her hands every few minutes. He wanted to say something but was too scared to snap her out of her own bubble, remembering exactly what she had told him before.


End file.
